earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:From Beyond The Stars
You play Worms? That's fantastic. I'm a huge fan of Worms. Which Worms game(s) do you have? Have you ever been to the [http://worms.wikia.com/wiki/Worms_Wiki Worms Wiki]? 22:46, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Ahaha yes, I play Worms World Party and Worms 2/Armageddon, and a bit of Warfare on the DS =3 -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 21:29, July 17, 2014 (UTC) : Nice. I have 12 Worms games, and my favorite one is Worms 4: Mayhem. : 00:19, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Request Can I be an admin? This wiki is lacking a highly active admin, but I can change that. Also, there's a certain page that needs to be deleted, and I would like to do the honors. Tigress115道· · 20:51, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Hello! Nice to (sorta) meet you. Aside from being friendly, this message serves no purpose and will self destruct in: 3 2 1 ...Where's the boom? There's supposed to be an Earth(bound)-shattering BOOM! Creeperman999 (talk) 16:33, June 16, 2015 (UTC) EarthBound Beginnings Hi, From Beyond The Stars! I wasn't sure if you were going to make a separate EarthBound Beginnings page, but I wanted to let you know we have a trailer from E3 for it: *http://video.wikia.com/wiki/File:EarthBound_Beginnings_-_Official_Announcement_Trailer_-_E3_2015 Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 18:33, June 16, 2015 (UTC) I am playing it as we speak! We are not going to make a seperate page, because it is Mother. The Mother page is adequate enough for it and may even be renamed EarthBound Beginnings. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 12:49, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome, I won't be contributing any major articles, but I do know some obscure facts about Earthbound and Mother 3. Espicursa (talk) 00:25, June 19, 2015 (UTC)Espicursa Sorry about the Mother categories thing. I thought it would help visitors easily access the EartthBound Beginings categories. PSI Seven (talk) 22:08, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Hello I've done quite a bit of name changes to correspond with EarthBound Beginnings names on this wiki although I haven't had an account until now but as part of this process how do I change category names like under EarthBound Beginnings it states "Category:Mother Characters" and currently only has one character grouped with it. Is there a way to make the drop down for EarthBound Beginnings work correctly and link to the respective EarthBound Beginnings enemy lists and such? They lead to old empty mother pages that don't need to exist anymore XD :) Tobi444 (talk) 08:13, June 30, 2015 (UTC)Tobi444 They WILL BE FIXED IN DUE COURSE. For now, you can help by changing or deleting any categories for mother you see on pages and re-categorizing them under the relevant EarthBound Beginnings category. This deletes the Mother categories faster -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 22:12, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Vandalism Over the last couple of days, there has been a rash of vandalism by mostly unregistered users. CyberSkull (talk) 04:01, January 18, 2016 (UTC) CSS for Portable Infoboxes I've written some CSS to make the Portable Infoboxes titles and headers match the old style. You can find what I wrote on Template:Infobox character/Draft. CyberSkull (talk) 04:15, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Banning anonymous edits In case you see this, we NEED to ban anonymous editing. There is FAR too much vandalism going on. PSI Seven (talk) 21:07, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Hi, i'm here because I need help because I made a huge mistake with editing the name of the main MOTHER3 page. I'm not here to vandalize, i'm just trying to help. Everytime I try to change the name, it keeps giving me this error. Fixed. You should never rename an article without a moderators permission. I don't know why Wikia allows it by default. Anyway, the game is Mother 3. It might be formatted as MOTHER3, the same way Mother is always stylised as MOTHER, but calling it Mother 3 here is just fine. Greetings (A little awareness) Hello I am Trifroceshow I recently went on here to look around and noticed pages like "Ness Paker" and "Lukas" I tried to undo these changes on the page and marking them for deletion but I am now being frammed for their creation from two users "ExoDragon13" and "Chaos Chin Chin" when I am only trying to help this wikia. I just wanted you to be aware of these pages and delete them because I don't want people thinking I made these pages when it shows I only marked them for deletion and rolled back the bread roll page from when it got vandalised. I know you don't probably have a lot of time but read this when ever you can. Thanks, Triforceshow (I deeply care about this wikia) Triforceshow (talk) 20:35, June 8, 2017 (UTC) HELP ME Please range block 158.140.0.0/16. He is bugging me about Lucina or whatever. He is vandalizing my user page. He is a sock of User:Music Video 123 who was globally blocked for trolling. Please range block him for infinite. You are allowed to do that and I don't think fandom staff cares if you do. Or disable fandom users from entering the wiki. I don't have a current signature at the moment (talk)